1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to barcodes. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to a barcode rendering device having a reflective display.
2. Related Technology
Barcodes are ubiquitous in modern life. A barcode is a machine-readable representation of data. Many items purchased in retail stores include a barcode that serves to, among other things, identify the item.
Barcodes can also be included on coupons, rewards cards, gift cards, preferred member cards, elite status cards, member loyalty cards, and the like. Barcodes included on coupons often identify a particular product or products to which the coupon applies, a number of times the coupon can be redeemed, an expiration date, and a financial discount or rebate that can be received in exchange for presenting the coupon when the product is purchased.
Barcodes included on rewards cards, gift cards and preferred members cards often identify the corresponding card and/or an account associated with the card. In the case of a rewards card, for instance, a barcode on the rewards card may identify a user or card account where data representing user activity and/or corresponding accrued rewards is stored. As another example, a barcode on a gift card may identify an account that specifies a balance for the gift card; as the gift card is used to make purchases or value is added to the gift card, the balance is adjusted accordingly.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.